Be my Princess
by xDaysxWithxAusllyx
Summary: Princess Ally dreads getting married and all things involved with it. So what happens when her best friend is getting married to a prince of Muso? And it doesn't help that his brother, a blonde bombshell, has taken interest in her. 4 best friends. 4 princes and the wedding of the centaury. Austin/Ally Cassidy/Dallas Trish/Dez Kira/Trent. Originally by DontjudgeAb00kBy1tscover.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I am xDaysxWithxAusllyx and this is my first fanfic!

Lately I have been reading this amazing fanfic called Be my Princes by writer decided to end it. But i loved it so much that i decided to carry it on. Shout out to her as she is being so nice letting me carry this on. I will be postng the chaoters that she has write as well

**PS**

Feel free to post comments giving me ideas


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 knowing and believing

Ally P.O.V

I notice the leaves falling down. They were free, their only was the wind that gave them the freedom to fly away from what once was their home. They were having the adventure called life and seeing the beauty of things.

Sometimes I wish I was one of them. Blowing in all directions, being free. But being a princess the only freedom you have is when you die, and only being 18 death wasn't an option just yet.

I sigh.

I wasn't concentrating on my Greek translations anymore. I was thinking. Thinking about being my own master. No marriage, no god, just me and my three best friends; Trish, Cassidy and Kira.

The four of us, including me, come from the country Zorn.

Cassidy comes from Zelfred, Trish comes from oceanic, Kira comes from Naga and I come from Remedy.

We all live in Grey Hall Palace, which is located in the Zelfred seas. The reason for this is because our kingdoms are at war with our neighbouring country, Suffolk, after the treaty of love and peace was broken.

So all four of us ended up moving to Grey Hall, for our own protection. Even though we are not permitted to go outside and there isn't much to do I am still away from my one and only enemy: marriage.

The four of us are used as pawns in our parent's life. They move us around on the chess board until another piece gets us out. Luckily we are still playing on the chess board we call life. But what I dream of doing is being free, like the leaves out in the autumn woods.

I can hear the door that leads to the sitting room open and close. Someone was awake. I bet it was Cassidy, since the others like to sleep until late. I was an early riser and usually got up at first light to finish my work that was set by our Tudor, Mr Tummnes.

He was a great teacher, only a few years older than Trish, who was the oldest by 2 years. Then there is Kira and Cassidy and then finally me.

He had nice facial features and kind manners. He praised my work and I always got good grades. I didn't need him to tell me but I knew I was his favourite.

The girls said the only reason he praised me so much was because he fancied me. I find that absurd. Mr Tummnes is a great teacher but I don't think I could ever marry him.

"Ally" I hear a groggy voice behind me. I turn back to see Cassidy slowly walking towards me while rubbing her right eye.

"Hey" I say turning back to my transcriptions.

"How can you wake up so early" she asks me walking towards me still rubbing her eye but now using her other hand to cover up a yawn.

I merely shrug.

"How can you guys sleep in so late" I retort smiling as she takes a seat opposite me

"We are _normal_" she replies giving me a teasing smile. "And we don't desire to impress a _certain_ teacher"

I turn pink at her sudden remark.

"I do not fancy Sir Tummnes" I mumble "and I have no _desire _to impress him" giving her a pointed glare

"Oh is that so" she replies with a coy yet amused smile on her face

"Yes" I answer "and I want to finish my homework so I can read later"

"Oh innocent Ally do something fun for a change, you're the youngest but you act like the oldest. Always reading and doing work, live life to the fullest for a change"

"And I suppose playing cards and doing embroidery is 'living life on the edge'" I say sarcastically.

She just shoots me a playful glare.

"I haven't washed my night gown in 3 days and it is starting to smell" she complained holding a small portion of it in the pinch of her hands.

"I am going to bathe and change" I nod and watch her walk out of the room. Cassidy has always been picky but she is beyond gorgeous she has light hair with beautiful green eyes and a pearly white smile.

I close my books deciding to bathe as well. I carry my books in my hands as I walk in the direction of my chambers.

They were in the north wing. To be blunt they were the smallest but I enjoyed having a small portion of area to live in. it seemed so cosy and created a warm blaze inside of me. The rest of the palace seemed so cold and death defying. You never knew what was going on past the sea, where swords were being raised and people killed.

I shudder at the sickening thought and enter my chambers. They had pale red colour accents that balanced out perfectly with the grey stone walls.

"Lena" I call while putting my books down on my wooden desk. "I want to bathe. Please ready the water for me"

I hear frantic steps moving towards my bath tub. Lena was a trustable servant that had been my maid for years. She has nursed me ever since I was a baby. She knows me like the back of her hand.

"The bath is ready your majesty. I had the water running while you were out" I smile her. She knew me so well.

"Thank you Lena" I say grasping her hands in mine "You are such a loyal companion" she bows and leaves the room.

I strip out of my clothing and slowly enter enjoying the heat surrounding my body. I felt so relaxing like all the worries of war have been absorbed by the water.

Rose petals float on the clear water. Lena knew I loved to bathe in rose petals. They were so delicate and smelt so wonderful.

After a while, the water starts to get cooler and I hop out, putting a bath robe around my body. The cold tiles make contact with my warm feet and I shiver as I walk out of the bathroom and into my dress room.

I look carefully at my options. There were 100 different dresses that I haven't tried on yet. I walk in between the dress stands inspecting each and every one of them carefully.

I finally came across a light lavender gown, with sleeves that started past my shoulder. It had a dove grey borders around the perimeter of the dress.

I was beautiful and I was madly in love with it. I select the dress and one of my maids grabs it of the dress stand and brings it to my bedroom.

I take off my robe and fit into the dress quite well. The gown was poofy and had a minor train trailing behind it.

Next was my hair. My hair was naturally curly so I left it out. The soft smooth curls landed a little before my bellybutton.

I sit in front of my mirror as Lena puts on my tiara on top of my head. It is a simple design with little diamond studs. It fitted my personality quite well. It was simple and small.

"Thank you" I say to Lena once again as I bounce off my chair and grab the latest book I was reading and head out the door.

My soft shoes slide against the glazed floor as I glide towards the last door. It was the entryway to the salon.

I open to door in a hassle and make my way through the wide gateway.

My small smile falters when I see a letter in Cassidy's hand stating the royal stamp on the envelope. What was going on? Who sent that letter? And most importantly why is Cassidy smiling?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-Happiness and carriage rides.

Ally's P.O.V

Why was she smiling? More importantly what was written in that letter? I questioningly approach her putting my book down on the table.

"What's going on" I ask her coming in reach of the letter. The other 2 looked just as excited but I could tell they were holding it in, waiting for Cassidy to tell me.

"Cass what's going on" I ask her once again. I look up at her and she looks like she was about to burst.

"I'm getting married!" I look at her in gape. Her long, straight bouncing up and down in her excitement.

"What" I mutter out still not able comprehend what she had told me. She looked at my facial expression and sighed

"Ally I know you don't even like the thought of getting married but this is my happiness, and I want you to be a part of it."

She was right. She had always wanted to get married to a handsome prince and they would live together and love each other for the rest of their lives. I know, it's a scary thought but for Cassidy it's a dream come true. So who am I to destroy that dream by cursing in name of marriage?

"No Cassie I am happy. Really happy for you" she gets teary eyed and comes and embraces me in a warm gentle hug.

"I think I' m going to miss you most of all" she says as I feel trickles of tears fall on my shoulder as she digs into my petite body even more.

"OH geez, nice to know that I'm appreciated" we both turn to look at Trish who still had on her night gown and a set of rollers in her hair.

"Oh come here you guys" Cassie motions everyone towards her and we all embrace. Kira who had not said anything through this ordeal finally speaks up.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Cassidy" we all reluctantly nod. Soon after the comforting embrace we all pull apart.

"So" says Kira in a curious yet sly voice "Who's your future husband?" Cassidy turns a light pink before answering.

"Prince Dallas of Muso" we all gasp.

Prince Dallas was one of the most handsome princes ever. Oh so it was said. Suddenly the squealing starts again.

"Oh my god, you are the luckiest girl alive" Kira states.

"I know" Cassie squeals

"So when do we leave?" I ask already preparing how many dresses I was going to take and how many pairs of shows I would need and most importantly how many books would suit the journey.

Cassidy reads through the letter skimming most parts until she comes to the needed information.

"My father says we should leave today, considering all the drama that's going on back home it would be safe to leave as soon as possible."

I do the mental calculations in my head before I finally come to the conclusion of what is needed. Lena enters the room with a book in her hand. It must be her diary.

"Hurry along your majesties we must get you packed before the ship gets here" I groan and all the averted eyes come in my direction.

I hate boats. I get so sea sick that the entire ocean changes colour. It is quite disgusting. The memory of arriving on this island still haunts me and Trish. Let's just say she hates the colour red and she threw out the gown on which my insides had landed on. I shudder at the cruel remembrance and head out the door going to get everything packed.

Entering my gown room I pick out formal and simple dresses for this marvellous occasion. Note my sarcasm.

Then I picked out matching pairs of shoes and jewellery. It was rather easy since I don't wear as much as Kira and Trish.

Now comes the hard part. Packing my books. See, I don't have enough room in my trunks so I always need to find a way to sneak some into the others trunks.

"Oh you won't be needing so many books love" Lena says with a sweet smile "there are too many things to do at a wedding to be reading"

"But I find weddings so boring" I whine

"Maybe this one will be special" she adds with a wink "maybe you'll find your prince there as well" I scoff at her false prediction.

"Yeah sure I will and then we will be happily married and live in a castle up in the sky and ride unicorns" I boast sarcastically. She just chuckles and removes the remaining books from the small hands and puts them on my bookshelf.

I sigh and close my trunk and sit on it.

"It better be fun there" I say hoping that my future sort of brother in law had a good selection of books.

"Trust me" she says with another wink "it will be"

….

I grunt as another bump moves the carriage upwards making me hit my head on another piece of the carriage.

We had successfully made across the ocean. But I won't get into major details. Let's just say Trish will never ever sail with me again.

Which is a pity because we bot share the same bunk.

Right now me and the girls are sitting down, well attempting sit down in a carriage as we ride to Muso, a neighbouring kingdom.

As soon as we hit smooth ground I grab _one _of the books I managed to rob into my small bag of essentials.

"Why do you like reading so much" Kira who was sitting opposite me asks.

"Because you can leave behind reality" I tell her "and go to a place you could only imagine in dreams"

"That's so cheesy Ally" she replies. Trish just giggles and Cassidy is too busy day dreaming about Dallas.

"It's true" I protest but the matter has been stressed enough. I sit back and enjoy the fantastic creation in my hands.

Even though romance sounds absolutely absurd in reality I don't mind reading about it in books. I love how fantasy can bring out the brightness in the darkest things.

I hear a small muffled voice speak through my thoughts.

"Do you think he'll like me?" I look up and see Cassidy looking at us having a moment of doubt on her face.

"Cass of course he'll like you" Kira states

Trish speaks up as well. "Yeah Cassie your gorgeous and trust me he'll be drooling over you"

"Thanks guys. How did I get so lucky to get awesome friends and such a handsome husband?"

"Cass you're not the lucky one" I finally say "he is". I look up and she gives me a heart-warming smile.

We stay quiet after that. No one had anything to say. All had been spoken and now peace surrounded us.

Suddenly trees are being moulded into nothing. You could see a palace starting to take its place within the hills as the village disappeared behind it.

I heard Cassidy squeal again.

Ugh. Welcome to hell….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Meeting _him _

I was dreading coming out of the carriage. I was so warm and safe in here that I really didn't want to face to cool breeze and bright light that waited for me to come out.

I saw Cassidy take in a deep breath before the carriage stopped. Looks like her nerves were kicking in because she squeezed my hand gently, giving me the signal that she was frightened.

I squeeze her hand back. She had no reason to be scared. She was beautiful and bold and she had a great personality. Any prince would be lucky enough to have her.

Suddenly we are all yanked at the sudden halt of the carriage. Tumbling, my book fell from lap and onto the floor of the carriage.

I sigh, annoyed and bent to pick my book up. Great I just lost my spot. This trip just keeps on getting better and better…

The carriage door opens and our horse master holds the door as we all hop out. Me being last considering that Kira and Trish pushed me to the back.

I sigh once again as I hop out.

My eyes open slightly more as I take in the perfect scenery. The palace was stone white as it stood tall between large pinecone trees. The pathway that led to the front gate was surrounded by clear, bright green grass.

This was polar opposite to our palace. Ours was surrounded by red dirt that dirtied the stone walls of the outside. The palace we lived in was a shack compared to this.

I look around as my eyes land on the people that stood in front of me. There was a whole party of people waiting for our arrival. At the front was a man dressed in royal blue and had a golden crown on his grey haired head.

He stepped forward as we approached him. Quite quickly I may add a man dressed in a lighter shade of blue came forward.

"Your highness please meet Princess Cassidy of Zelfred" I see Cassidy walk forward and bow down to her what I presume is her future father in law.

"Your majesty this is his highness the King of Muso" The King gave a small smile as she stood up to greet him.

"It is pleasure to meet you your highness"

"The pleasure is all mine dear" he says patting her cheek lightly. Then he turns and sees us standing behind Cassidy.

"Ah, I see you brought friends" he says to Cassidy.

"Oh, I nearly forgot" she says turning around. "Please meet my best friends the princess of Oceanic, Trish. The Princess of Naga, Kira and the Princess of Remedy, Ally" his gaze is fixated on me as I give him a curtsy.

"Ah I know your father, princess" he says facing towards me "He is a great man, and I hoped that I could help you in this war but alas we were troubled ourselves at the time"

"It's okay your majesty" I say standing upright again. "The situation is under control". Okay that_ may _have been a slight lie but I didn't want to dampen the mood.

A wedding is about to take place and I didn't want Cassie worrying about what's happening on the border.

I turn my gaze back to the king as he motions for someone to come towards him.

"Princess Cassidy please meet my son, Prince Dallas of Muso" we turn our heads slightly as a Greek god comes in our presence. He had brown hair that was a darker tone then his tanned body.

He seemed like a more athletic type of person. I turned my head and could see Cassidy, Kira and Trish all staring at him, but I wasn't how I was thinking of him. I can practically imagine them undressing him with their eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you your grace" he leans forward and kisses Cassidy's hand. She blushes a light peach and she curtseys in response.

"I believe it is my luck to have a husband as you" she replies, using her words very carefully. I knew she wanted to say something that wouldn't be worthy of the kings ear.

Cassidy was very sharp. She should be on a debate team, or better yet be a part of the government back home. She was very quick with her witty remarks and could get anything out of anyone.

"Shall we proceed in?" the king asks turning around and heading inside. We follow silently, Cassidy and Dallas walking side by side yet not saying anything. I could tell by their eyes that they wanted to scream out their haunting thoughts but they were sensible to keep it in until they got to have a private conversation.

We pass the doorway entering the throne room. I look towards my left and see that there were seats arranged for us that were placed in a straight line.

Cassidy took the first seat followed by me, Trish and Kira. I look across and see 4 other chairs facing ours in a mirror formation.

Dallas takes a seat opposite Cassidy eyeing every bit of her taking in her slim figure and beautiful face.

I turn to see Cassie giving him a flirtatious smile. She was putting herself out there to see if she could catch the eye of the handsome prince. Well to her luck she did. You know what the saying is,

Hook.

Line

And sinker.

He had been caught in the net she had set up and she was never letting go. I don't think that he wants to be set free anyway.

My research is disturbed when I notice 2 more boys place themselves on 2 of the 3 remaining thrones.

The one opposite Trish was wearing a dark blue suit, similar to the one Dallas had on. He had Red hair and brown eyes. By the looks of it he was very tall considering that his legs dangle down the steps right in front of his chair.

He looked friendly by his body behaviour. But he looked _extremely _friendly to Trish who was now giving him a turned on expression.

Trish was a flirt but not as big as Kira. She was confident and smart in ways she captured the attention of men.

She gave them little to look at so it turned them on even more. And by the looks of it, the red haired prince was paying full attention to her.

I let my gaze move further right leaving the duo to play charades with their eyes and see another boy sitting in the eyes of Kira.

He was a little shorter than the other boy and was a little darker in complexion. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes.

His mocha brown eyes searched Kira's body up and down as if he was a metal detector that had just found buried gold.

Kira let out a scoff and rolled her eyes.

Finally someone else who hasn't lost their mind and started flirting with a boy. I look at her expression again.

She looked competitive. This confused me. What was she competing for, what did this flirtatious girl have in mind.

Everyone back home knew Kira as the girl who frequently _did_ boys. I can say with proof that Kira has not lost her virginity yet because she is always with someone.

Her _royal_ highness hates being alone, she always needs someone to talk to. She and Trish are super close. They always hang out together. That makes sense though, they both have a similar personality.

I leave behind all the silent commotion and face towards the front where the king and other royalty were sitting.

"Your highnesses, I would like to introduce Dallas's cousins Dezmond and Trent". I look back at the bachelor boys as I finally notice crowns on their heads.

I face towards my seat again. Why was it empty? Why wasn't it occupied by the other boys? I mean it would only make sense not to skip a seat leaving a gap in the formation.

Footsteps echo in my ears again. Suddenly they get closer and closer until they open the door and enter the throne room.

I look up to see a handsomely, gorgeous boy, who I suspect to be a prince because he was wearing a crown on his head.

He looked about 6'0 foot. He had light blonde hair that looked like the wind had been blown in and deep brown eyes that specks of gold floated in.

All I can say right now is that I am so glad his parents had sex. He was a marvellous creating of wonders.

People like this should be put in a zoo. People from far and wide will come just to see such a handsome man.

"I am so sorry I am late" he said. His voice sounded really sweet and soft. "I was out hunting and lost track of time" he walks and sits opposite me. His feet merely dangle of the step that was ahead of the throne.

He finally looks up and I am able to study him more. I start from his feet slowly making my way up to his face. You know what they say, save best for last.

I take in his body. His suit was grasping onto it showing off his toned arms and torso. I get higher and see his jaw. It was firm and had the right angle to show off his face.

His lips look pink and moist. I had the sudden urge to feel them.

Stop it Ally, concentrate!

_You were concentrating, you want to feel his lips…_

I mentally tell myself to shut up and continue my little inspection. I go higher until I reach eyes. I let out a little gasp of surprise when I realise that his eyes were mirroring mine.

He knows that I was totally checking him out!

_Oh crap._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Moving along quickly.

I avert my gaze from his eyes. _He _had saw me _staring _at him. My cheeks turn red of embarrassment. I can't help but turn back to look at him.

He is still looking at me, a mischievous glint dancing in his gorgeous eyes. His lips form a smirk as he stares back at me.

He _challenging_ me.

I stare back with as much force. His smirk just got bigger. This just confuses me. Boys are so confusing.

Suddenly the king starts speaking and our attention is averted.

"Boys why you don't show the princesses around, they must be tired and wish to rest" I turn back to at the boys who nod and get up.

This signals Cassidy to get up and I follow, Trish and Kira following after me.

I move my train out of my way before I start walking at an even pace. Cassidy walks next to me.

"He is so handsome" she breathes out, sighing with content.

"I know" I repeat. Somehow I cannot shut up.

"And I love his hair, it looks so soft" she says.

"I could just un my fingers through it." My mouth is no longer connected to my brain because it is not listening to my complaining thoughts.

"And his lips" she says groaning at the thought.

"I could kiss them all day" I say. Okay now I really need to shut up.

"Wait what?" Cassie says breaking out of her fantasies "You're not talking about Dallas are you?"

I look up at her in surprise.

"No! No… I wasn't talking about Dallas I was talking about…." I didn't want to finish my sentence. My cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Who were you talking about?!" Cassidy is now very excited and her eyes are large with anxiousness.

"The blonde…." I mumble

"Oh my god" she says with an annoying smirk filling her face.

"We've forgotten about Mr Tummnes already have we?" she says bumping into my shoulder almost too innocently.

"Oh shut up, I do not fancy Mr Tummnes" I say with a scowl plastered to my mouth. Suddenly two figures come on each side of us.

It was Prince Dallas and the blonde.

"Sorry for the formal introduction; please feel free to call me Dallas" he says kissing her hand like he had a few hours ago.

But this time he kissed her hand like he meant it.

The rumours were right, Dallas was the perfect prince. He was good- looking, kind and seemed talented.

I felt happy for Cassidy.

"Oh, and this is my brother Austin" he says gesturing to the blonde standing next to me. I turn to look at him. He is even more handsome up close.

He stares back at me and since I am only 5'2 he has to look down and I have to strain my neck by looking up.

"This is my best friend, Ally" Cassidy says a little amused by my flustered condition.

"Hi I am Austin" the blonde says holding his hand for me to shake.

"I know" I say leaving his hanging. He didn't need to act cocky because there is no way he is getting me.

I slow down my pace so I am in level with Kira and Trish who both seem in an engaging conversation with the gentlemen next to them.

I start walking beside Kira.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to Cassidy?"

"Pffffttt do I always have to talk to Cassie why can't I talk to you? You're also my best friend you know."

She gives me a pointed look.

"It's the blonde boy. He's annoying me" I state, making sure I don't reveal what I think about him.

"He's so hot. I wish he annoyed me" she states a curvy smile matching her lustful eyes.

I rolled my eyes. My eyes move towards the dark male standing next to Kira stiffen up a little bit. Kira must have noticed this too.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"Oh, nothing" he replies.

"What?" she asks him.

"Stay away from Austin. I know he is my cousin but he is the biggest player you'll meet. My uncle sent him elsewhere so the….. Rumours would die down"

He even looks bad. And by that I mean so good looking to cause trouble. I look over and see Kira whisper in Trent's ear.

"Don't be jealous, I wasn't going to pick him over you anyway" I see Trent smile and there conversations continue.

I sort of blank out after that. As much as I didn't want to I thought of Austin. What rumours. What was this mysterious boy hiding within himself? What did everyone know that we didn't?

Did he sleep with girls? Were they the rumours that his father wanted to hide.

Well most fathers in our world would be proud of their sons making such an accomplishment. My shoulders start shaking and I hear someone call my name.

"Ally" I shake my head to wash out of my trance.

"What were you so heavily thinking about" Trish asks me.

"Probably Mr Tummnes" Kira replies laughing. "And how much she's in love with him" all 3 girls are laughing and my cheeks are pure red. I hide them under my long brown hair.

"Who's Mr Tummnes?" Dallas comes behind Cassidy. "Is he her husband or something?"

I look up wide eyed. I see all the girls wide eyed and ready to crack up laughing. I look behind Cassidy and Austin standing there emotionless.

"What... Ugh no! He's our t-teacher" I say a little angry. I honestly sometimes hate everyone.

"So you're dating your teacher?" I hear Dez say. Trish holds another snicker in.

"No!" I nearly shout.

Dallas and Dez chuckle.

"Okay lets show you ladies your room" Dez says recovering from laughing. I feel so at home, where everyone is always messing with me but I also feel annoyed that Kira had to bring up our tutor.

The boys lead us into a hallway and then turned right. Then they stopped in front of a golden door.

"Welcome home for the next few weeks" we thank them and walk into our bedroom.

It was massive! The whole room was our entire chambers combined! The golden ceilings had beautiful carvings that were so deep up that you could get lost in the sight.

The walls were a dark royal blue and had expensive looking paintings that hung in the middle. There were four queen sized beds that had white, black, turquoise and pink bed ware.

It was so beautiful and looked so rich and…. I am lost for words.

"I take this bed" Kira says running to the bed in the middle.

"I call this one" Trish says moving next to her best friend.

"I guess I'll take that one" I say pointing to the one next to the window. Cassidy was too busy talking to Dallas to even care about sleep arrangements.

I run up and jump onto my bed.

It was perfect. The soft pillows and the light yet warm looking blankets gave me a fuzzy feeling. Soon after we had freshened up our trunks containing our items were bought in.

I quickly rushed to mine to take out my yellow nightgown. It was simple but had volume to its skirt, it was my favourite one.

"Ahh Ally? I hear Trish say from the other side of the room.

"Yeah?" I reply looking up from the book I was reading.

"Why are your books in my trunk?" Cassidy laughs. She had discovered some of my books in her bag before and explains to Trish about what Lena had said before we came here.

"True love ohhh Ally have you seen anyone 'true love' worthy yet?"

Kira gasps "maybe it's the blonde that was annoying you"

"No way!" I reply "there is no way I would ever like _him!_"

"Are you sure" Trish says wiggling her eyebrows. I smack her with a pillow.

"Yes I am sure I do not like the obnoxious blonde. But I saw you getting along with the redhead just fine"

"His name is Dez" she retorts "and he is so handsome" I look at her knowingly and sigh.

"So Cassie what did you and Dallas talk about" says Kira who is suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Oh... um nothing" I look at her suspiciously but she shrugs my eyes off and continues talking to the girls.

What is she hiding? I decide to push away my thoughts and start listening to what Kira was saying.

"And he basically asked me to marry him" she squealed along with Trish.

"Oh my god you guys would make such a cute couple" Trish squeals. I stayed quiet which was normal but Cassidy wasn't speaking which was not.

Soon me being the responsible one (or as Kira calls me 'mother') tell everyone to go to sleep. Eventually, after my many protest, everyone was in bed, but me being me couldn't sleep.

I hear ruffling near the door. I see a petite figure trying to open the door. I push myself up and quietly get up making sure not to make sound.

I tiptoe towards the door and turn on the lights. I hear a gasp.

It was Cassidy.

"What are you doing?" I whisper yell at her.

"I... uh g-got lost" she stuttered. I sigh. It was a pathetic excuse. I give her a look and she groans and sighs in defeat.

"You caught me" she whispers back.

"Oh great, now tell me where you're going this late at night" I ask

"Dallas called me up to the roof to spend time with him"

"Aww" I say "that is so sweet"

"I know" she replies "now can you please let go of my arm so I can go" I didn't even realise I was holding her arm until I looked down.

"Nuh uh. I am coming with you because I want to witness this sweetness and to make sure you don't get into any crap"

"What" she replies looking at me with annoyed eyes. "Okay fine" I smile and poke my tongue out at her and we turn off the light and walk out the door.

I am surprised that Kira and Trish slept through this.

We walk out into the main hallway and try to find the corridor that leads to the rooftop.

"Did he tell you where it is?" I ask her.

"Oops I think he forgot that part" she nervously chuckles and I make a 'are you kidding me' face. Suddenly I see a shadow approaching us. What if it's a guard or even worse the king. I turn to look at Cassidy with a scared face and she mimics me noticing the shadow coming our way.

I quietly motion her towards a large pillar and we scramble behind it. The shadow got closer and closer.

Wait a minute I know who that is….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- spending time with_ him_

I already know who it is. Ugh the universe just had to do this to me.

"Who's there?" I hear the voice say.

"Blondie is that you?" I ask.

"That's Ally isn't it?" he says more than asks.

"How'd you know?"

"No one calls me blondie" I merely roll my eyes and signal Cassidy to come out from behind the pillar.

"Oh thank goodness" she gasps "I thought it was someone else. Have you seen Dallas?"

"Yeah that idiot didn't tell you where to meet him, did he?"

"Wait" I ask him "how do you know about them meeting up?" I ask him

"I'm the one who suggested it?" he says shrugging his shoulders. Wow that's really sweet, him helping is brother with the girl I'm hoping he likes.

"That's sweet" I reply. He smirks flirtatiously.

"I know I'm a sweet guy" back to the normal Austin. I roll my eyes at his comment.

"So could you tell me where he is" Cassie says patience complete out of her system.

"What? Oh um yeah come on"

He leads us through a complicated path that even if I tried I wouldn't be able to remember.

Finally we start climbing up a staircase which I am hoping leads to the roof. Cassidy goes first followed by me and then Austin behind us which is weird since we don't know where the hell we are going.

I regret not changing into my nightclothes. I was observing Cassidy and it seems like I forgot to. My train tangles with my feet as I nearly fall forward. I hear Austin chuckle behind me. I sigh aggravated and continue to trudge forward.

Suddenly my gown goes under my feet and I am swooped back. I let out a yelp as I was preparing myself to fall onto the cold hard stairs but I never made it.

Austin's soft hands support my cold bare shoulders as he holds me still. I am so glad it was dark down here because my cheeks were tinted red.

"Whoa there!" he says "are you okay?"

"Yeah" I reply, still a little woozy from falling "thanks"

"Its fine" he pushes me up gently and makes sure I'm stable before resting his hand on my back. I shrug it off. I can practically feel the smirk on his mouth as he re-applies his hand on my back. There was no point trying to move it off me so I leave it to be.

My back feels colder now for some reason. I move my hand behind myself so I could feel my back. I had ripped my dress.

Oh great.

Suddenly Austin's hand moves to wear the rip was. I breath gets cut short as I feel his warm hand move up and down my back. I shiver and walk a little faster so his hand returns to his body and stops roaming mine.

How long was this staircase I wondered to myself?

Finally I see an opening and head towards it trotting in a fast pace. When I make it through my breath halts.

It was beautiful. The sky wasn't black it was a midnight blue and the full moon right above us. The roof had couches and thrones sitting in a designed pattern.

I saw Cassie and Dallas sitting down on one of the couches. Dallas' arm was around Cassie and they were stargazing.

It was so romantic. I was so happy for Cassidy right now that I can't even explain.

I feel a body next to me and tense up. I sigh at the moron.

"Aren't you suppose to I dunno guard or something. To make sure they don't get caught?" I ask him as he observes the lovebirds.

"I would" he replies "but I'll get lonely… unless you come and help me"

"There is no way that I will be alone with you" I retort crossing my arms.

"Oh come on were practically third wheeling. We should leave them to talk" I look at him and he pulls out the puppy dog eyes. They are really hard to resist and are making me guilty

"Okay fine" I huff. He smiles and grabs my hand, without my consent, and drags me down the steps we came from.

When we stop I snatch my hand from his and cross my arms again.

"Whoa someone's touchy" he says putting his hands up and taking a step back.

"I'm usually nice but when it involves you I tend to get a little snappy" I retort leaning against the wall the tear in my dress.

"What did I ever do princess that made you despise me so much?" he says edging closer.

"You act like every girl will fall at your feet and will be honoured just to talk to you" I say rolling my eyes. This has become quite the habit since we came here.

"Well all of them do. You're the only exception" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"That's because I'm not crazy. Sure your one of the most handsome princes I have ever seen in my life but you don't have the personality to math I'm afraid." I remember earlier today when I had first seen him.

I thought he was interesting until I found out he had done something that made his father send him away.

"How'd you know that princess?" he retorts "The only conversations we've had are arguments. You don't know me. You don't know why I did what I did" he softens up at the end of his sentence.

"Okay your right" I admitted "I haven't really given you a chance but I thought I didn't need to. I mean I've heard rumours from your cousins and I just thought its best staying away from you"

I look up at him. His jaw was clenched and by the looks of it his eyes were darker.

"What did they say?" he demands.

"Well Trent said that you were-"my voice was cut off but the sounds of footsteps approaching us. Austin grabs my waist and pulls us behind a nearby pillar. His hand goes over my mouth and he is so closer that our noises are nearly touching.

I look right into his deep brown eyes and I am instantly lost in them. He stares back at me with the same level of intensity.

The footsteps fade away but we don't pull away.

His grip on my waist gets tighter but it wasn't constricted. His entire arm circles my waist giving me a feeling you get when you sit near a fire.

I can feel my cheeks burning up. I was hoping his hand covered up the redness but he removed his hand from my mouth and rested it on the pillar right next to my shoulder.

He comes closer until our noses are touching. I thought he was going to kiss me but then his face makes a U-turn and he pecks my cheek.

He murmurs "I'm not like that Ally. I'm not the person you think I am".

We stay like this for a while. His cheek pressed against mine. It only felt like brief seconds when Cassidy and Dallas came down the stairs.

I pull apart from Austin and walk towards Cassidy. Her cheeks are tinted pink and she has the biggest smile on her face.

I am going to question her about this later.

"Thanks Dallas. That was fun I hope we can do it again" her eyes looked hopeful.

"Yeah" Dallas replied "I'd like that"

"Could you escort us to our room we are most likely to get lost" I add sheepishly. He nods chuckling and we start walking.

I had a moment with Austin.

_And you liked it_

I hated that voice inside my head sometimes.

_You can't help that I'm telling the truth._

Ugh I sigh when suddenly a warm hand nuzzles with mine.

I look up to see Austin walking with his eyes set straight ahead. I didn't pull away this time. I don't know why but I didn't.

We walked and finally came to our room.

Cassidy muttered a quick goodnight and we came inside.

I didn't even bother changing into my nightgown. I was too tired.

I walk over to my bed, passing Trish and Kira who were still fast asleep. I plop down and pull the blankets over me.

I let myself to drift to sleep with Austin lingering in my thoughts…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- the picnic

Ally P.O.V

The sunlight lands on my face as I groan. I get up and take in my surroundings. I was in a beautiful palace in the kingdom of Muso and my best friend was getting married in 2 weeks. Even though I hated the thought of her getting married I still loved being here.

It felt warm and toasty; just perfect. Back at home we lived in a desert where our gowns only had one layer and if you stepped out without any shoes let's just say you were toast.

But now I get to wear proper gowns. I sigh in delight as I push my bed covers off me and head to my trunk. I look down at what I was wearing. I still had on my gown from yesterday. Lena was going to kill me.

I quickly take out a tinted shade of turquoise gown and my bathrobe and head towards the bathroom. Yesterday's memories flood my mind and I turn a shade of light pink as I remember Austin.

The hot water felt so refreshing and soothing that I was tempted to stay in there forever. But sadly it's not my shower and the girls will kill me if I'm still in here by the time they wake up.

I get out and dry myself before putting on my clothes. I honestly don't know why I bought my robe with me if I wasn't going to wear it.

15 minutes later I am ready. My hair has dried and I have put on small diamond earrings and my usual pendent.

It was given to me by a secret admirer when I was in Remedy. I never figured out who though. But I loved it and I wear it nearly every day.

It is gold and it has _music _embroidered on the front.

I turn around. Where was everyone? I look at the made beds. How come I didn't notice them before? I sigh and grab one of the books on the vanity and start reading.

It was about a princess who was stuck in a tower waiting for a prince to rescue her. I was about halfway through the book when the door suddenly opens.

"Where were you guys?" I shout at the girls

"Oh we were outside. Guess what?"

"What?" I reply dryly.

"The boys have decided to take us on a picnic, to show us around Muso" Kira says excitedly.

"Why you are so excited" I reply coyly "Cassidy's the one getting married?" the girls laugh and Kira blushes.

"Oh hush" she mutters.

"Who's going?" I curiously.

"Didn't you hear Kira" Trish says scoffing "the boys"

"Wow so descriptive" I say rolling my eyes

"Come on guys let's go and have breakfast" Cassidy says heading out the door. Kira hurries on and I stay behind with Trish.

"So the redhead?" I say suggestively. She turns pink.

"W-what about the redhead" Trish says.

"You know what I'm talking about" I say wiggling my eyebrows.

"Ally Dawson if you want to make it to this picnic then I suggest you shut up" I giggle and nudge her and does the same.

We keep walking until we are lead into the dining room. Trish quickly goes and sit down next to Cassidy.

There are no more seats great.

"Ally come sit over here" Kira says pointing to the seat next to her. It was on the end. I walk over and sit down.

There was chocolate croissants, bread and pancakes. I go for the latter option and reach for the pancakes. A hand touches mine and I look up and see Austin reaching for the same pancake. I turn a slight shade of pink.

And was about to pull back when his hand grabs mine. I inwardly gasp and give him a pointed look. He just smirks and pulls me closer. The table was pretty narrow so I easily moving closer to him. I give him a look and pull away my hand.

He catches my index finger and holds it between his thumb and index finger.

"Austin" I whisper "let go of my hand"

"Make me" he says. Great flirty Austin is back.

"Ugh" I mutter and quickly grab the pancake before he could grab my hand again.

"Okay guys ready for the picnic" Dez asks getting up. Everyone nods and starts heading out the door. I was following when a hand grabs my wrist and I am pulled against the wall.

I see blondie hovering over me.

"What do you want?" I try to say in the nicest way possible.

"I want what I nearly had last night" he mumbles confidently while moving closer.

"And what that" I say with confident surging through me. I stare into his eyes as his face moves closer to mine. We stand a breath away when he suddenly pulls back. He smirks and walks out of the room.

What just happen? One minute he's about to kiss me the next he pulls back. I growl at the thought of me wanting to kiss him.

I walk out of the room and stroll towards where I hear the laughing from. The horses are saddled up and the carriage full of picnic stuff is being bought by servants.

My eyes squint in confusion. There are only four horses.

"After you my lady" Dallas says to Cassidy as he helps her climb his horse.

"Trish come ride with me" Dez shouts. Trish scurries and joins Dez. That leaves me and Kira and Trent and Austin.

I didn't even have to know I was going to have to ride with Austin. Trent and Kira speed off to the chestnut horse waiting for them.

"Shall we go" Austin whispers in my ear. It's now registered that he was standing behind me for quite a while.

I merely nod and follow his lead to a black stallion. It was a gorgeous horse.

"Is this your horse?" I ask him petting the animal.

"Yeah his name is Knight" he says hoisting himself up. "Do you need help getting on" he asks holding out his hand. I nod and he swoops me up behind him.

I look around and see that the others have already sped off.

"You might want to hold on tight" Austin says "Knight here likes to go fast." I loosely place my arms around his waist.

"That's not tight" he chuckles. I sigh agitated and move closer wrapping my arms a little tighter.

"A little more Ally" I roll my eyes. He's just playing with me but I give him the satisfaction of wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"That's better" he shouts. Suddenly Knight throws himself on his hind legs and we were off. Austin was right I have to hold onto him tightly otherwise ill fall off.

I felt an odd sensation go through me. I chain my hands together around his waist and pull myself closer to him.

I thought I heard him smirk but he doesn't do anything to pull me away from him. Soon we catch up to the others and Kira and I are riding side by side holding onto the boys.

"Riding with a prince are we?" she asks me as we duck under trees "whatever happen to Mr Tummnes?"

"Well Kira at least I keep my hands where they should be" I say motioning to wear her hands were. They rested on his thighs.

Trent laughs while Kira just blushes. Austin soon picks up speed and they are left far behind.

"So who is this Mr Tummnes?" he asks me. "Is he your lover or something?" I blush blood red.

"No" I reply hastily "he's just our Tudor but my friends tease me about him for some reason and they won't tell me." I feel him relax a little under my arms and we continue on riding. I take a look around and notice how beautiful things are.

The forest is filled with all shades of green and brown and has this tropical feel about it. It felt so refreshing to be out in the open air.

I close my eyes and lean my head on Austin's back. He was warm and comfy.

"Ally we're here come on" Austin says a few minutes later. He gets off and then grabs my hand into his own and pulls me down off the horse.

I can see everyone already sitting in a circle, waiting for Austin and me. I let go of his hand and sit down next to Trish and Kira.

"Since we're all here let's do something fun" Trent suggests with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh let's play truth or dare" Kira suggests.

"Yes!" Trish agrees. "Now you're talking"

"Who wants to go first" I suggest. I've picked up a strategy in this game. By contributing as much without doing truths or dares no one will pick you.

"I'll go" I hear Trish mutter.

"Trish truth or dare?" Cassidy asks her.

"Truth" she says confidently.

"Have you ever slept with a boy?" we all 'ohhh' teasingly and Trish blushes.

"Y-yes" she mutters. Cassidy and I stare at her wide eyed but Kira seemed like she knew everything.

"Who?" Cassie asks still shocked. It was incredibly brave for a women to give up her innocence before marriage. It is said that she believes that the person she devotes herself to will be her lifelong partner.

"A guy back at home" she mumbles looking ashamed. "The only reason that people think that Kira is a slut is because I slept with a guy and she took the blame when that drunk dickhead announced that a princess had given up her virginity. Kira saw how helpless I looked and said it was her"

She looked like she was about to cry and Kira just hugged her.

"I would take a hit for you any day Trish you're my best friend." Kira was a great girl I thought to myself.

"Okay" Trish says wiping her tears "let's move to another person." She looks around until her eyes land on Dallas.

"Truth or dare" he looks at Trish like a man.

"Dare" he said effortlessly.

"I dare you to Kiss Cassidy" I see that Trish had already planned this out.

"W-what you d-don't have to… I m-mean-"her words were cut short when Dallas' lips touched her. We all applauded and they boys whistled.

They both pulled apart and looked like they were in heaven. I wonder what it felt like to be kissed. I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. You plan on having a rebellion against marriage idiot.

"He finally made a move"

"He's been wanting to do that since he met her" Cassidy blushes and Dallas shoots a glare towards the boys.

"Shut up" he groans. Dez and Trent just chuckle. Dallas looks more comfortable putting his arm around Cassidy as they grab some grapes from the picnic basket.

I hear someone mutter my name.

"What" I say looking up.

"Truth or dare?" Dallas asks me.

"W-what I'm not-"I mumble fiddling with my hands.

"You have to play" Kira says.

"Ugh fine" I mutter.

"She picks dare" Trish says quickly.

"What no I-"I sigh knowing that I was dead. "What do I have to do?" I say annoyed.

"Guys Ally never does dares let's make her do something she will never forget" Kira says smirking.

"What are you implying" Cassidy says. Everyone has their eyebrows raised including me.

"Seven minutes in heaven" she whispers giving me the dirtiest glare possible.

Everyone gasps including me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7- The picnic-Pt 2

"No" I scream "no way am I doing that. You're insane Kira!" I turn to look at Austin for the first time since we rode here. His expression, emotionless.

"Ally you have to do it otherwise I won't give your book back!" I look at Trish mortified.

"Trish that's blackmailing. It's not fair" I whine.

"It serves you right for sneaking your books in my chest" she retorts. I look at her. She doesn't budge so I guess there is only one way to save my copy of the _Apparel affliction._

"Fine" I mumble "where do I do it?"

"Behind the oak tree" Cassidy says now excited.

"Oh great that's so sanitary" I mutter. "Who do I do it with" I say wincing.

"I think Cassidy should have the privilege considering that she is the one getting married" I sigh in relief. That means that there was no way I had to do it with Dallas.

"Ohhh let's see what kind of damage I can do" she says her eyes roaming the boys. They were moving so fast that I could see who she was looking at until she looks back at me. I presume she had made her decision.

"Ally Dawson" she says excitedly "you have the privilege of doing seven minutes in heaven with Austin" I close my eyes tightly when she mentions his name.

I somehow knew that it was going to be Austin and I was glad. If she had chosen Trent or Dez I would have been killed by the other girls.

I open my eyes and glance Austin's way. He looks…relieved?

"Come on" Trish nudges me up. From the corner of my eye I can see Trent pushing Austin on his feet. We both look so awkward. The next thing I know I am being pushed towards the large tree.

"Have fun" Trish winks while raising hr eyebrow. I sigh and lean against the tree. It would have been better if I didn't come here. Lena was right I wouldn't need books to keep me entertained. I hear footsteps coming my way and I automatically know its Austin.

He is soon in my sight and I can see him scratching the back of his head almost nervously. I turn a shade darker and feel my cheeks get even redder.

"Um…hi?" I manage to croak out of my mouth before I could stop myself. He just chuckles. I can tell he thinks I am innocent. But I am. I haven't done this before and I can clearly tell he has.

"Hi to you too" he mumbles getting closer and closer to me. He I just moments away from letting his lips touch mine when I ruin the moment.

"I don't know what I'm doing" I whisper bashfully, looking down. He stops in his tracks momentarily until he starts moving again.

"Just let me guide…" he doesn't finish his sentence because his lips are softly pressed up against mine.

The feeling inside me felt so warm and cosy. I feel my lips travelling with his and it felt amazing. He pulls me closer and I carefully grab the nape of his hair carefully making sure I don't hurt him.

His mouth suddenly opens and his tongue traces my bottom lip. I hesitantly open my mouth and his slide dances into my mouth battling with mine.

His mouth left mine and traced kisses along my bare shoulder. I moan and he moves up to my neck.

"I love your neck" he mumbles "it's so white and pure" he stops kissing my neck and stares back into my eyes and his lips are attached to my again. I open my eyes for a brief second and look at his face, it was filled with pure concentration.

I smile against his lips knowing that he wanted to please me.

"Guys seven minutes are up" I hear a faint voice shout. I find it nearly impossible to pull away from him but knowing that if I spend more time attached to his lips I won't hear the end of this from Trish.

I pull back gasping for oxygen staring at him. His hair is messed up, due to my hands roaming his head, and his lips are swollen yet he looks like he was in pleasure.

He smirks at me and I try and hide the desperateness of his lips on mine. He was like a magnet and I was the thing he pulled. I needed more.

I hear Trish voice break my thoughts "Guys stop making love and come on! Dez has to lick Trent's toes"

I hear Austin sigh an annoyed sigh and he starts to walk back but not before I move him back in place. He looks at me confused and I erase his thoughts away by kissing him again. This boy was so damn addictive.

He almost instantly kisses me back and we enjoy the few moments of pleasure. I pull away slowly savouring the moment and I give him a small smile which he returns. He hasn't opened his eyes yet so I decide to walk away before he does.

I start walking back to the group and a few moments later I hear Austin's footsteps behind me.

"Guys its called seven minutes in heaven not suck the other persons face off for the rest of your lives" I roll my eyes and sit down next to Cassidy. Austin soon joins us and sits down next to Trent and Austin who are asking him questions and being very blunt about it.

The girls were being surprisingly quiet about this situation but I knew I was going to hear about this later.

"You missed Dez lick Trent's toes" Cassidy said making a disgusted expression.

"I'm glad I did" I whisper. She gives me an excited look and turns back to Dallas and starts off a conversation. I can't help but look at Austin. His eyes were on my lips and vice versa.

He licks his lips and I attempt to hold in a moan. It's a turn on.

_Wait ally! What's happening to you? Love doesn't exist you idiot and Austin's a player don't fall for it!_

The voice inside my head was right. I averted my gaze from him and started small talk with Dez who was sitting in the far corner of the circle.

Soon the picnic basket was finished and it was getting dark. I dreaded going back because that meant riding with Austin. I needed a way out of this.

"Hey Kira" I say in a wanting tone.

"What do you want" she asks me putting her hands on her hips.

"Can I please ride with Trent? I really don't want to face Austin after what happen" that wasn't a complete lie. I really didn't want to face him.

I give her my best convincing look and she melts.

"Fine" she growls. I give her a quick hug and go towards Trent who was talking to Austin. Oh great.

"Hey Trent. Can I please ride with you?" I ask

"Weren't you going to ride with Austin?" he says motioning the blonde who was watching the scene unfold.

"Ahh the plan changed I'm riding with you now" I say nervously looking at Austin who had his jaw clenched and was looking straight ahead.

"Okay let's go" he says. I drag along with him and hop on his horse and we head off. I circle my arms around his waist loosely and look straight ahead.

"So why did you switch rides. You know Austin's pissed now right"

"He doesn't own me and things are just awkward after we…" I trial off.

"Really? Because most girls would love to be in your position" he says smirking.

"Well Trent I am not most girls" I say. He just chuckles and silence drifts upon us. It's now or never I thought to myself.

"What happen to Austin" I ask

"What?"

"Why was he sent away" I ask again. He stays quiet for a while. Then I hear him sigh before he speaks again.

"You should ask Austin that. It's his story to tell not mine"


	9. Chapter 9

Ally's P.O.V

We had gotten back at the palace before sundown. Apparently even in the safest kingdoms you could get attacked after sundown. We came back and since no one was hungry we all retired to our rooms.

I laid on my bed. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Austin. What was he hiding? Why would his father send him away?

My thoughts were driving me crazy. I had to know.

This is why I was currently in front of Austin's bedroom door. I had somehow managed to escape the guards and ended up standing 5 inches away from his door, pondering on whether to knock or not. I sighed. I had to make a decision quickly.

Before I could register what I was doing my small hands drummed on the tall and mighty door. I hear some shuffling on the other side before the door gracefully opens and a Greek god comes out to greet me.

"Ally?" he rubs his eye and lets out a muffled yawn.

"Austin….hi?"

I had a lot of explaining to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys!**

**I am back. So this is gonna be the first chapter that I have written. shout out to DontjudgeAB00kbyitscover for giving me this story. hope you enjoy. My first actual fanfic chapter!**

_Recap-_

_Ally's P.O.V_

_We had gotten back at the palace before sundown. Apparently even in the safest kingdoms you could get attacked after sundown. We came back and since no one was hungry we all retired to our rooms._

_I laid on my bed. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Austin. What was he hiding? Why would his father send him away._

_My thoughts were driving me crazy. I had to know._

_This is why I was currently in front of Austin's bedroom door. I had somehow managed to escape the guards and ended up standing 5 inches away from his door, pondering on whether to knock or not. I sighed. I had to make a decision quickly._

_Before I could register what I was doing my small hands drummed on the tall and mighty door. I hear some shuffling on the other side before the door gracefully opens and a Greek god comes out to greet me._

_"Ally?" he rubs his eye and lets out a muffled yawn._

_"Austin….hi?"_

_I had a lot of explaining to do._

Chapter 9- Wait... what?

"Come in" Austin said. Thank god he broke the silence!

He sat down on his bed. (Which is huge, actually his whole room is bigger than mine and I have to share it with 3 other girls. That doesn't seem fair).

"Eerrmm..." I had a lot to say but my mouth would just not work. Go on say something.

Suddenly, I was shocked to be held in a warm hug. But... I kinda liked it.

"I am so sorry." Austin started. "You probably didn't want to kiss me, it was all my fault I should have asked you first. I am a huge idiot!"

"Don't..." I started but he cut me off.

"Don't say I am not because we both know theta I am, I bet I am also a terrible kisser..."

I had to hold in the giggle when he said that. But did he really believe what he was saying? Did he really think that he was a horrible kisser. Wait? What? I mean Sid he really think that. I did kiss him back. But did it actually mean something. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing, to be honest it doesn't look like it meant something to him.

Austin must have not like the silence, he suddenly broke it.

"You should leave..."

He stood up and I followed behind him. I wasn't looking where I was going so one thing led to the other and I tripped over my dress. I am so glad that the bed is there, but I notice something else. Something/ someone is above me. I look up to see Austin hovering above me. After that conversation I don't think that this is the most appropriate position. But then something happened which I didn't expect, at least from him. He started to lean in. I shut my eyes and waited to feel his soft lips on mine for the second time today. But I didn't I felt nothing, when I opened my eyes all I could see was white light

_Wait? What?_

* * *

><p><em><em>

Suddenly, my eyes were blinded by white light.

I saw... my ceiling.

I woke up in my bed.

Oh yeah! I remember I did go to Austin's room last night. But being the chicken I am a walked away without knocking or anything.  
>But there is something that confuses me? Why was I dreaming about this? I mean we were kinda sorta forced to kiss each other. Weren't we? So I don't really like him. And anyway after what happened why would I like anybody.<p>

So overall I learn't absolutely nothing from this dream.

I really am an idiot.

After a few minutes on these thoughts I decided to get up and get ready.

I decides to get into a long cream coloured dress. Lena said I had to wear these dresses for a few days. But between us I really hate them. I am gonna start wearing normal tomorrow. Cannot wait. _Trying to impress someone tomorrow then. _I heard from the back of my mind. Obviously I am not trying to impress Austin. _When did I say anything about Austin. O_h geez. I hate this voice.

I curled my hair and put on light makeup

/2014/03/28/when-you-should-put-on-a-brief-cocktail-outfit/

(Second picture)

I hope Austin likes it. _Wait? What am I saying?_

_Ha I won. _Who is this voice in the back of my head. _ It is you genius!_

* * *

><p>I enter the dining room. I really hope that he isn't there. <em>What are you on about, you obviously want him to see you. <em> Oh shut up!

I hear someone else enter. I turn around.

Oh no!

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter that has been written by me. Haven't proof read. I hope you don't mind that I put a link it will make it easier to see what Ally is actually wearing. Review so far. Is it on the right path. PM if you want to give me any ideas. Sorry if it is too short i am following what some people have been saying in the first version of the story and making the auslly come gradually. I will love for any advice.**

**Love you lots**

**xDaysxWithxAusllyx**


	11. Chapter 11

_Recap-_

_I enter the dining room. I really hope that he isn't there. What are you on about; you obviously want him to see you. Oh shut up!_

_I hear someone else enter. I turn around._

_Oh no!_

**CHAPTER 10- ...Awkward!**

_Ally's P.O.V_

I turn back around, not because I am going bright red. Okay that may be a bit of a lie.

I went over to my usual seat. I look up to see Austin walking over to sit in the seat in front of me. Darn the seating plan!

Austin was about to open his mouth to say something but suddenly everyone barged in.

"Good morning!" Cassidy screeched. Okay… She seems happy. (Almost too happy). Must ask her why later. I see Trish and Kira snickering and Dez and Trent smirking. Okay something definitely happened and everyone must know about it. Well everyone except me and Austin. It must be something embarrassing as Dallas is scratching the back of his head and I think I can see some of his face going bright red. I look over at Trish and she mouths 'I'll tell you later'.

I look up at Austin to see that he is staring at me. I suddenly feel my cheeks going bright red. He suddenly turns away. Okay he must be nervous as he is now playing with his fingers. When did I start to make Austin nervous? I have never made a boy nervous before. What does that even mean?

My thoughts were interrupted by the King (Dallas's dad) walking into the room.

"Hello kids!" his voice boomed I swear if you were asleep you would be wide awake a millisecond into that sentence. "How was the picnic yesterday, I bet you had a lot of fun?"

Suddenly I felt everyone's eyes turn towards me and Austin. WOW! This is not awkward at all.

"Yes we did!" Dez suddenly exclaimed, making everyone's head turn towards him. Thank God! I don't know about you but I hate being the centre of attention.

"Some more than others..." someone said. I swear I know who said it, but my mind won't put hem words through my head.

Well whatever. It would probably be one of the princes kidding around.

I ate up all of the breakfast. I swear we need to get this cook back at home.

_Line break (forgot how to do one)_

When everyone finished breakfast I saw Trish walking ahead of me I tried to keep up with her but then I feel something grab my arm.

I turn around and see, Austin?

But before I can say anything he covers my mouth with his hand and pulls me away.

_Austin's P.O.V_

When I enter the dining room I see Ally facing me. She quickly turns around and walks to her seat. She looks amazing…

_Ooo you like her…_

Wow! Is it just me who hates this voice in my head?

I walk to the table and sit in the seat in front of her. I need to say something about yesterday. Just as I was about to open my mouth but then everyone burst into the room.

_Oh great!_

I will have to tell her later…

_Present time_

I pull her into my bedroom. Don't worry I am not going to try anything. Especially after all that has happened. And I am not talking about what has happened with Ally...

When I close the door Ally opens her mouth. And yes I did remove it.

"I can explain…" I started. "I wanted to tell you that I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. It must have been really awkward."

_Ally's P.O.V_

Well this doesn't seem familiar at all!

I will just stop the conversation now. I don't want anything to be awkward between us.

"It's fine. Just forget about it."

Austin's eyes widened. "Are you sure, I mean any other girl would be mad at me for bringing it up or kissing the or even…"

"Its fine, I really need to go so…"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye" I said as I walked out of the room.

But I couldn't help but feel eyes staring at my back as I left. And at my back I mean at my back, where no eyes should be. Especially as I don't even know this big secret that Austin is hiding.

_Austin's P.O.V_

I can't help it. That ass. It is just perfect. The way it shakes around. I need it. I want it.

I shake my head. Austin, remember why you a here…

_Ally's P.O.V_

When I leave Austin's room I go back to my room. I find Trish.

I walk over to her. "Okay, spill"

"Okay." She starts. "Me, Kira, Cassidy and Dez were walking on the roof. When we got up there we heard some voices. Thinking they were robbers we hid. But then we realised that they were actually Cassidy and Dallas. We sneaked in closer and we heard them two being all cute and lovey. Dallas was saying how they wished that they had to do the seven minutes in heaven instead of you and Austin"

Oh great that memory is inside my head again. "We didn't do anything"

"Of course." I swear I saw an eye roll in there. She then continued. "Then they both leaned in and kissed it started out slow but then went to French kissing and I swear if we weren't there it would turn into full on sex"

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

We jumped up and did a VERY girly scream. When did I become a girly girl like this? Well I do love romance books and now I am witnessing one right in front of my eyes.

_Bet you wish it was you and Austin?_

Oh shut up.

"That is so adorable. Arranged marriage turning into love. Perfect." I say.

"I knew you would love it. Now you need to help me." She said. I suddenly became worried. This usually ended with me hating them because they did something horrible that got me in trouble. Yes, not all princesses are goody 2-shoes.

"Why..?"

"You read all of those romance stories." She started. Wow! She actually pays attention to what I read.

"You need to help them become more romantic. And maybe while you are at it you could…" She started.

"I could what..?"

"Helpmandezbecmmrromanntik" She said.

"What?!"

She sighed. "Help me and Dez. You know about romance. And I may sorta kinda like him" Trish started to blush.

Aww I have never seen her like this.

"Aww. Of course I will Trish if you will help me find my clothes she said she put them somewhere..." I started.

"Yeah she put a few in all of our trunks…" I didn't let her finish.

I ran to everyone's trunks till I found all of my clothes. I can't believe I didn't see them in there when I put my books in there. I might as well also take out all of the books as well while I am at it. I cannot wait till tomorrow.

_Line break and time skip till tomorrow._

Oh my God the time that I have been waiting for.

I can finally wear normal clothes. Lena did actually talk to the king about it. He said it was fine so I don't need any more time. I will wear these clothes whether they like it or not. I may be a princess but who says I always enjoy these dresses. The girls also wear normal clothes but they are more '_ladylike' _(as Lena says) than mine. They are also gonna start wearing them today.

Today I am wearing. **(To know what they are wearing I am gonna start to putting it in my bio. Suggested by XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX. It will tell everyone's just look at the chapter, person and then you will see a link.)**

We all are wearing light makeup. The girls are wearing flats. I do like flats, they are cute but I do prefer my black boots. **(Just think of any pair of short black ankle boots. I love them!)**

When we walk into the dining room everyone's jaw drops. Thank god the King is busy today. I see Dallas staring at Cassidy, Dez at Trish, Trent at Kira and even Austin is staring. But why do his eyes meet mine. He obviously must be staring at Kira or Trish who are beside me. And they look 10 times better than me. Must be them.

_Austin's P.O.V_

"I heard that the girls are wearing normal clothes today" Trent says as we walk into the dining room.

"I still think Trish would look amazing." I can hear Dez whisper. Me, Dallas and Trent chuckle. I could see that he was now going bright red.

I do believe the same thing. But only for Ally.

_I knew it!_

Oh shut up!

We all sit down. After a few moments we hear a few people enter the room. Thank god that the Uncle is not here. Then he would see all of our jaws dropping. He would never get over it. He would burst out laughing. But that is not on my mind right now. Ally looks amazing. Her shorts fit her ass perfectly.

_I bet you want to be those shorts._

Oh my God! Shut up! Even though it is true…

_Knew it..._

But I had no time to listen to that voice in my head. I was too busy paying attention to the goddess right in front of me. I see the other guys get up and walk over to the girl's chair. Knowing where this was going I do the same to Ally's chair. I pull Ally's chair out, Dallas does Cassidy's, Trent Kira's and Dez does Trish's.

I swear I would not ever do this. But it is Ally. So I have to do it. _Wait what?_

All the girls sit down and we go back to our seats.

That was a bit awkward. Especially as Ally would never like me like that. But just because I do that to Ally doesn't mean that I like her like that. Anyway, like I said, she won't like a guy like me.

_Would she?_

**Hi guys thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**I am enjoying writing this story. I do not own anything. You know that I carried on this story from someone else. Second of my actual on chapter that I have written. You do not need to ask my permission to PM me about ideas feel free to. Hope you don't mind that Ally isn't very girly.**

** xDaysxWithxAusllyx**


	12. Chapter 12

**BET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A STORY!**

**Hi guys! Soz no story available here. I am just saying i have a few ideas but i need some more so please PM me...**

**I will update soon but guys there isa thing called school...**

**LOVE U LOADS**

**xDaysxWithxAusllyx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for not updating lately. But guys it is finally the Christmas holidays!**

**So I am gonna update.**

**Okay so this going to be a few days later after the previous chapters.**

**So I also would like some RandR please that is what is pushing me to update.**

**CHAPTER 12- Say Yes To The Dress**

_Ally's P.O.V._

_A few days later…_

"I hate you so much…" I was shooting my death glare at Cassidy.

We were currently dress shopping. More importantly BRIDESMAID dress shopping and I literally stopped wearing dresses a few days ago. I mean I do like dresses, but the thing is I don't like flowers, girly and unicorn-ee dresses, I mean who does? Oh wait… Cassidy, Kira and Trish.

Now I am standing here in a very girly dress. (Ally Chapter 11- D1)

"What do you mean…?" I could hear the awkwardness in Cassidy's voice.

I looked next to her to see Trent, Austin and Dez trying to hold in sniggers. We decided to bring them along with us but not Dallas as in Cassidy's words 'it **ALL** needs to be surprise'.

I turn around to see Kira and Trish come out as well.

(Trish Chapter 11-D)

(Kira Chapter 11-D)

I turn back around to see Trish and Dez's mouth hanging open and Austin smirking at them.

Cassidy stands up. "Okay so you two are both DEFINETELY wearing those dresses…"

"Wait what?! We are all getting individual dresses?!" They both screamed.

"Of course!"

"Well you could have told us that before when we were arguing which dress we should wear!" Trish screamed. With happiness or anger I really cannot tell with her.

"But Ally we really need to get you a new dress…" Cassidy says as she shoves me into the dressing rooms.

_Austin's P.O.V._

Ally comes out in a few **MUCH** better dresses. Sexy, beautiful. Those are the only words to describe her. But they are not good enough for Ally. Not **MY** Ally.

(Ally Chapter 11-DS)

_Ha ha… Knew it._

Oh shut up voice in my head... But he does have a point why did I say **MY**.

I suddenly see an image, of Ally? She is in a sexy red dress better than all of the others that she has worn today. I open my eyes Ally still isn't out I jump out of my seat, I need to find that dress.

I look everywhere. I ask if there are any red dresses. She guides me and there I see a beautiful dress. And not just any beautiful dress, **THE** dress.

I grab it and run into the dressing room which I know is Ally's.

When I get in there I see Ally in a dressing gown.

She screams and I understand why. The dressing gown is really short and shows off her creamy legs. I turn around.

"Eeeerrrmmmm…" I can feel my cheeks going bright red. "I got you a dress"

I can feel that she is taking the dress out of my hands.

"Thanks… it's beautiful." I can feel that Ally is smiling.

"Austin…"

"Yes Ally…"

"Get Out!"

"Wait what!" I suddenly open my eyes. "Oh yeah…Bye!"

**************************************BMP**************************************

"Yo! Aus. Where did you go!?" I see Trent trying to get my attention.

"Just to the…toilet! Yeah the toilet!"

"Okayyyy…." Trent says. I pulled that off so well.

**************************************BMP**************************************

Ally soon comes out again.

And then my mouth drops open. It looks perfect on her. It was **MADE** for her. It was **MADE** or **MY** Ally.

(Ally Chapter 11-D)

"Whoa!"

Then everybody turns to stare at me. I can feel my faces turn red but I also know that Ally's are to…

_Ally's P.O.V._

I can't help it. The way Austin is staring at me is making me go bright red. The dress he chose is beautiful. I can't believe that he chose it for me.

Cassidy gets up. "Oh my God Ally! It is perfect for you!" She is jumping up and down like a hyper kangaroo. "Who chose it for you?"

"I…eeerrmmm…the helper person….yeah!"

"Oookaaayyy!" she says. I am so good at this lying thing.

**************************************BMP**************************************

_Austin's P.O.V._

_She starts to lean in bringing her lips closer to mine…_

I wake up sweating.

WOW!

What a dream. But I could not see the face.

But I know that I wish it was real. And I know which person I wish it could be…

**I hope that you understand that last bit...**

**If you don't you need to move out from under that rock and into a actual house. **

**Okay so sorry that I do not update that much maybe as I carry on writing **

**If you do not get the name of the chapter than I say again move out underneath of that rock...**

**It is a show on TLC about brides looking for their dress. I really like the show so you guys should check it out. I promise that I will update more if you all review!**

**Finally the Christmas holidays like... what what my peeps!**

**Thanks to the people who already have reviewed. I am going to give you all a warning now. When the original person wrote this story this person reviewed saying how they think the story should go I am going to use that as help for me but the thing I this person did not use their name so I really don't know but maybe the person is reading this story... so thanks person whoever you are. **

**xDaysxWithxAusllyx**


End file.
